Snapshots
by Page Library Page
Summary: Jack's thoughts when he's left alone on the Gamestation and how he get's back to earth, to a place where he can wait for the 'Right kind of Doctor'.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: No, I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters in the show. This story sprang into being at 4am after I spent the entire night with a horrible case of insomnia, so forgive the craziness of it all. I hope to have this story lead into my Torchwood fic (not yet uploaded), so we'll have to see how that turns out.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack Harkness' POV

Is this the end of all hope?

The silence of the 'Gamestation' is enough to drive any sane person crazy. I guess I'm lucky then, I've never been completely sane. As I explore each level, the stillness becomes more and more stifling; the silence so loud, it's all I hear.

Everywhere I look, I see little piles of ash. I'm not so naïve that I don't recognize these little piles as the remains of the humans and Daleks.

Did the Doctor succeed?

No. If he had, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have had to watch the TARDIS vanish just before my hand made contact with her doors.

I wouldn't be alone.

The solitude isn't going to drive me insane, it's the abandonment that will get me in the end.

He left me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: Read the disclaimer in chapter one, it still applies.**

**In this chapter there's just a hint of Slash (Doctor/Jack Harkness), so be warned. It's still very G rated, but that may change in the future.**

* * *

Jack Harkness' POV.

It's almost inconceivable that the Doctor is gone. I'm not sure exactly how much time has passed since the TARDIS left me. The only thing that still works on this useless satellite is the life-support; air, heat, minimal light.

It's like a graveyard. I can almost hear the voices of the dead in the silence of the station.

No food. No outside contact. No 'books' to occupy my time with. No computers to use for repairing the station. These idiots didn't even have emergency repair kits.

You know what I really miss?

Strong arms holding me tightly against a hard chest.

Soft kisses in the morning, a greeting and a promise between us before facing the world.

Twin heartbeats beating in time with my own heart, a concert of intimacy and contentment.

I miss the Doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This is currently the last installment I have written and yes, it is a cliffhanger. I do plan to write more in the future, but between work and school, I'm not sure how near that future is.**

**Anyways, enjoy the story...**

* * *

Jack Harkness' POV.

I think I died again.

I was trying to repair the Gamestation's communications array when I had a flash of terrible pain before everything went black.

I'm pretty sure there was a power surge caused by a solar flare or some other strange phenomenon because there are scorch marks throughout the room and my skin is burnt black in some places, sloughing off.

Yeah, that and my hair is still standing on end three days later.

I didn't get the communications array fixed, but the surge of electricity restarted the computer system. Yippee… solitaire, a game played through the ages by a single person.

Solitaire. One. No one else; it's been four days since the power surge and I've finally gotten a viewer to show me what's going on in the world below.

Hah! All the little people are partying. They're so happy to be safe, they've forgotten all about the satellite floating in the sky above them.

I find myself accepting a horrible truth… There isn't going to be a rescue, not from the Earth below and not from the Doctor.

I'm truly alone and now that I have to fend for myself, I'm not sure I can handle a solitary life, not after traveling with Rose and the Doctor for so long. I guess I got spoiled by there presence… used to the companionship.

Now, I'm going to have to be self-sufficient and try to find my way back to the Earth. In my heart, I know that all I really want to do, is find the Doctor and stay with him forever, but that's only an empty wish… there aren't even stars for me to wish on.


End file.
